Have We Met?
by Lunah-chan
Summary: Inuyasha decides to follow Kagome to her time and attend the last 6 months of highschool with her. The problem: she doesn't know he's doing it! Is it possible that Inuyasha had gotten himself in over his head? Yes, it is!
1. Getting There

**EDIT**

**Suddenly! is up and running. The link on my website is now active.**

**END EDIT**

**Hey peoples, this is your beloved Lunah-chan here. I have a very important announcement, which will be posted at the beginning of my user profile and at the end incase some people just don't read this crap.**

**2/4/05**

**I love you all and you know that, but there are SO many idiots on this website (I'm not gonna list names... YET...) that frankly... I am just sick of it. Fanfiction-dot-net has gone completely downhill... you have to sort through layers upon layers of CRAP just to find a good story to read. It's been overrun by n00bs, people with a smaller IQ than my imaginary pet rock Bobbert, and just IDIOTS in general.**

**You all knew that this was coming, and the day has finally arrived. I will NOT be updating on Fanfiction-dot-net anymore, but instead will be updating on the website myself and Phantasy-Puppy have been (continuously) working on called Suddenly!. Hopefully it will be up soon. There you will find all my stories, Phantasy-Puppy's, AND all of our replies to ANY and ALL flames we have ever recieved. If the website gets popular enough, we may even open up a forum. Only time will tell.**

**Incase you haven't noticed, Fanfiction-dot-net has removed my "Against Her Will" oneshot because of an AuthorsNote I posted up as a chapter. Yes, I do realize that it was against the rules, but I know that the only reason that they caught it was because some idiot reported my story. You can all thank whoever that dumbass was for my permanate LOA.**

**Again, I love you all. I hope that my reviewers and those of you who have me on either your favourite authors list or your authors list, maybe even both, will follow me to the website. I would greatly appreciate it. If you do, please... continue to send me e-mails with your reviews. The Suddenly! website will be hosted off of my own domain, http: and when the site is officially open the link WILL work instead of bringing you to the main page.**

**Thank you.**

**-Lunah-chan **

Umm... yeah XD This is a story I'm co-authoring with the amazing Phantasy-Puppy, who you may know better for her beautifully written Ranma 1/2 fanfics (or just because I shamelessly plug her XD). She is my oneesan and you better worship her! XP She owns my sanity and is my cute ickle muse, kukuku.

Anyways. Like I said, we're co-authoring this. I think we'll prolly just alternate chapters and stuff, so don't worry about a different writing style (and better grammar!) and all that jazz. It may take longer for the chapters to come out then, or we may just do them in pairs after she writes her chapters. But anyway, my oneesan loves to write, then rewrite, her stories over and over until it's perfect, so it could take longer. However, it is gonna be SO worth it! I see NOTHING but amazing stuff for this story! n.n

I've had this story floating around my warped little mind for... about a week. o.o Yeah. Here is a quick summary (well, more like a more descripitive version of the summary I put as the desc. for ff .net XD):

Inuyasha has set his mind on keeping an eye on Kagome for her final 6 months of school. After all, she belongs with him, right? However, he NEVER imagined that school was this weird! Girls are clinging to him, there's overly friendly boys around Kagome, not to mention this really weird cafeteria food (I think it twitched)...

So, Inuyasha goes back to her time in disguise, thanks to Kaede, and prepares himself for 6 months of highschool! How long until Kagome finds out...?

So enjoy n.- Oh yeah, this chapter will be EXTREMELY long because I need to explain everything in it n.n You're going to need to use your imagination for this story, okay?

Have We Met?

Chapter One: Getting There

Kagome grunted in a very un-lady-like manner as she managed miraculously to shove the remaining items into her infamous yellow backpack. Taking a step back, she wiped the sweat from her brow, via the back of her palm, and stared, only to be greeted by a faint ripping sound. She paled as she stared at the now rather noticable rip in the side of her bag.

The ripping sound greeted her ears menacingly once more.

Son of a-

She covered her eyes moments after looking at her bag again. There was NO WAY it was going to make it back to the well! The raven-haired girl sighed heavily as she peered through her fingers. That bag had seen many trips, so may it rest in peace. After all, she reasoned, once more studying its appearance, it was worn, faded, and now had two lovely rips in the side! Grand...

This was Higurashi Kagome, time-traveler and highschool student. It had been three years since her first trip down the well and she was now, obviously, 18 and had only 6 more months of highschool left. She had long ago given up on college and decided that with her current GPA, there wasn't a snowmans chance in hell. Her hair had grown considerably and was now waist-length and straight, the "puffiness" had disappeared around 17 and a half. Much to her relief, her figure had also filled out, making her the traditional curvy woman she had always wanted to be.

Another rip pierced the air.

"Aw, come the goddamn hell on! What the HELL did I do to you you piece of crap" Kagome seethed, growling and pulling out some heavy duty tape and proceeded to "bound and gag" her poor, defenseless backpack.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe of the hut that Kagome was currently in. "I'm a bad influence on you, Kagome."

The girl jumped and turned her head to stare at the amber-eyed hanyou. Scowling, she finished taping her bag shut and swung it over one shoulder. "Shut up" she mumbled.

Inuyasha shrugged and snatched the bag from her. "The bag finally died, eh"

"Something like that..."

"How long are you going to be gone this time, wench"

Kagome glared, and if looks could kill our dear hanyou would be 6 feet under. "The name is Ka-go"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finished her classic statement"-me, I know, I know. Answer the question already"

Kagome let out a half growl, half sigh before answering"6 months, just enough time to finish highschool with some dignity left."

"What do you mean" Inuyasha raised both eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, for the past 3 years my ojii-san has been lying to the school. I've had every disease known to man, from the common cold to chicken pox, even a bone-marrow disease! By this time, it's amazing that Houjou even comes to visit me anymore..."

"Houjo" Inuyasha asked, alarmed"Who's that"

"Oh" Kagome replied, waving a hand dismissively"just a boy from my school who brings me gifts."

"How many other boys are at this... 'school' thing"

"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha... more than I can count."

Inuyasha growled"Hey, I don't like this school thing... why are you around so many other boys"

"Jealous, are we"

Inuyasha's face tinged a redish-pink colour"I AM NOT"

Kagome sighed and mumbled in a barely audible voice"Of course not" But naturally, Inuyasha's keen hearing picked up on it. He said nothing, but instead headed out of the hut.

"Come on, the sooner you leave the sooner you get back." he muttered gruffly.

Kagome blinked, unsure if she should feel insulted or happy. Instead she simply followed him out and into the warm Sengoku Jidai sun. Her hair shone and swayed in the soft, caressing breeze as she absentmindedly tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose, letting her arm frame the side of her face as she gazed out at the sight before her.

Sango stood, silky brown hair pulled back into a loose sort of low ponytail, in her traditional casual dress. Kirara was perched at her feet, crimson eyes staring straight ahead and tails twitching. Miroku was not being perverted for once, much to Sango's surprise, and he stood with a warm smile, staff in hand. Shippou, who had grown considerably (he reached Kagome's knees now!), stood beside Sango, eyes watering. Kaede was beside Miroku, looking very formal as usual.

It was now that Kagome realized how much she had come to view them as her second family. Kagome smiled at her friends, mind drifting to that first fall down the well.

"Are you ready, child" came Kaede's gravely voice, studying the young woman before her. Kagome had grown since the first time she saw her, that was for sure. Her fashion choice had also changed, and that had caused a large surprise amongst the villagers. She wore pants that men had only worn thus far, but hers were made of a finer material that was stretchy and black in color. The girl even wore something she had called a "tank top" and was much more revealing than they had ever seen. Needless to say, there was much to say about Kagome.

Kagome nodded, arm falling to her side as she walked towards her friends. "I guess... this is... goodbye" she left the words hanging in the air as she looked at each of her companions warmly.

"Only for six months, Kagome-chan." Sango reminded her, reaching forward and hugging her friend. "Be safe and come back soon, okay"

Kagome nodded and returned the embrace. She pulled back after a moment and grinned at Miroku. Without a second thought she hugged the houshi around the neck. "I'll miss you Miroku! Promise me you'll be respectful"

Miroku glanced down at the girl before him, mock offense on his face. "Kagome, how could you ever suggest I wouldn't be respectful? So hurtful..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced down at Kirara. An unspoken goodbye was said between them as Kagome then turned her attention to her adopted son Shippou.

They stared for a moment...

...then another...

...and finally...

"Shippou-chan"

"Kagome-okaasan"

They both lunged forward, Kagome falling to her knees and Shippou hugging her around the neck, and hugged fiercely. Kagome allowed silent tears to fall down her face, while Shippou had no shame in straight out bawling in protest of his mother leaving.

Kagome pulled back and looked Shippou in the eye. "You be good, okay? I'll be back before you know it"

Shippou nodded, tears still falling as Kagome stood and caught Kaede's eye.

"Have a safe trip, my child" Kaede said softly.

Kagome nodded"If you need any medicine or anything, please, you know how to reach me."

The old miko nodded and shooed the raven-haired beauty and the stubborn hanyou off towards the well. The whole group waved goodbye frantically as they finally vanished from view.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood a few feet from the well, just staring at it. For a moment they were both silent, until they started talking at the same time.

"Well"

"I guess"

They glanced at eachother and blushed slightly.

"Err"

"Umm"

They turned redder.

"Keh"

"Mou..."

Kagome finally turned to face Inuyasha and tugged the bag from his grip. "Um..." she stared at the ground for a moment"Watch over everyone, okay"

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly"When DON'T I"

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. "I suppose you're right. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible..."

"You better."

"I know, I know" Kagome rolled her eyes"We still need to find the rest of the Shikon no Kakera." Only months earlier had they FINALLY slayed the evil hanyou, Naraku. Unfortunately, as soon as he disappeared his chunk of Shikon shattered the spread across Japan... AGAIN. So, they were stuck collecting them once more. Damn evil villains...

Inuyasha studied the woman before him. It took all of his self-control to just beg her to stay here...

"So, I'll see you soon"

"Keh"

"And if you need me you'll come and get me, right"

"Keh"

"Okay" Kagome said, nodding. She was the only one who could understand what Inuyasha's famous 'Keh!' meant each time he said it, and let me tell you it was NOT easy. Kagome bent slightly and began to dig through her bag.

"What are you looking for" Inuyasha mumbled, craning his neck a bit to see what she was doing.

"Here" Kagome said softly, holding out her hand. A hand which held two cups of ramen.

"What's this for"

"For when you get hungry... I know how much you love it. More than anything, right" Kagome forced a small laugh as she pulled on Inuyasha's hand and placed the cup ramen in it. "So... sayonara." Kagome mumbled, turning and grabbing her bag as she leapt gingerly down the well.

Inuyasha stared for a moment as the blue light engulfed her, then stared at the ramen. He turned and raced back to Kaede's hut. There was something he needed from her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong" Kaede asked impatiently as the hanyou paced back and forth, then sat down with a thump on the floor of the hut.

"I need to follow Kagome in her time without her realizing it's me." he stated simply.

Kaede stared at him like he had just turned into Naraku himself. "What" she asked intelligently.

"You heard me, Kaede-baba! I need to go to Kagome's time." Inuyasha repled irritably"Her school is full of... boys."

Kaede resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And how do you expect me to accomplish this"

"You're the miko here."

Kaede grumbled irritably before toddling over to the hanyou and plucking a hair from his head.

"YEOW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Inuyasha roared, gripping his head.

"Because I can, because you're being rude, and because I need it for the spell." Kaede glared at the hanyou, silently challenging him to try to reply. He didn't. Kaede shuffled around her hut for ingrediants.

"So, what are you gonna do" Inuyasha finally asked after about 10 minutes of watching the old miko mumble spells and mix herbs and other assorted things.

"I'm making you a disguising item. Once it's done, whenever you wear it you will look like a normal human in Kagome's time, but you will have no physical traits to show that it is actually you." Kaede mumbled incoherently before finally holding up a choker (it looked like a fancy dog collar). "Put this on as soon as you go through the well. If you say 'Tessaiga' it will activate a spell that will hypnotise any human that discovers your true identity to instantly forget it and believe that you are just a normal human. You will need this to get a place to live and so on and so forth." she said simply, tossing the necklace to the hanyou.

"Uh...huh..." the hanyou replied slowly, staring warily at the choker.

"What are you waiting for" Kaede said, shoving the hanyou out of her hut"Go and "protect" Kagome"

Inuyasha turned and glared at the doorflap of the hut. He didn't know how, but he could swear that the old bat was reading his mind sometimes. After a moment he tore off and down the well.

He had no idea what he just got himself into.

Woo, the end was rushed, but oh well. Get over it. The next chapter will be done by my onee-san, Phantasy-Puppy, so yeah. Reviews are nice... you hear me!

REVIEW!

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

Oh, and suggestions for things Inuyasha might encounter would be good, too XD Like situations at school, etc etc etc...


	2. And Staying There ImportantNotes

Well… here I am, actually doing something. I'll give you all a minute and forty-seven seconds to get over the aftershock of that astonishing revelation.

Now, on to the other stuff… as you probably know (and if you don't, it means you didn't read the first chapter before reading this one, in which case you are an illogical moron,) this is a fanfiction being co-authored by the prolific Luna and myself. I usually hate to apologize for anything in little forewords like this, but I'll have all of you to know my knowledge of Inuyasha is somewhat limited. I spend all my time conversing with idiots, sleeping, reading Ranma ½ and drowning little newborn kittens just for fun. Oh, and by the way, I'm using the 'ou' spelling of character names as opposed to the simplified version, because Luna said so. And the next chapter I do will be longer, I promise.

Edit: THIS CHAPTER IS BY TRINITI. THE PRECEEDING CHAPTER WAS BY LUNA. THE FOLLOWING TWO WILL BE BY HER, AND THE TWO FOLLOWING THOSE BY MYSELF. If you're going to offer advice or c&c in a review, make sure you specify who you're addressing, or you're leaving us scratching our heads in confusion. Just making sure you know.

Double Edit: Heyas, Lunah-chan here. Umm... Rin and I just had a miscommunication error thingy, so yeah. What we're REALLY gonna do is update in pairs, like I write one chapter, she writes another, and then we upload them both.

Get it? Good.

Keep in mind that it will not always be that I write a chapter, then her, then me, etcetcetc. It could be me, then her, then her, then me or something. We'll say who write what chapter and blah blah blah, so don't worry.

I would like to enforce what my beloved oneesan said before, any praise, crit., etc you send in, please address it to either both of us or whichever one of us you want it to go to.

Flames are accepted, and will be responded to :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (insert lame joke about how rich I'd be if I did)

-------------------------------------

_Have We Met?_

_------------------------------------- _

_Chapter II: And Staying There_

_-------------------------------------_

Standing beside the aged well in the small wooden shrine, Inuyasha slipped the choker over his head, with more than a little difficulty. There's a saying that you learn something new every day; apparently, Inuyasha's head was much larger than he'd thought it to be.

But eventually, the choker gave in. A strange tingling sensation erupted in his fingertips, slowly spreading to his chest and down to his feet. It was much like the feeling he experienced every new moon, when his genetic code thoroughly screwed him over.

And then, to his horror… something horrendously horrific happened. The tingling grew fierce, almost painful, causing him to slump precariously unto his knees. If the sensation had been at all pleasant before, it certainly wasn't anymore. It _was _painful – the sort of pain you get when a thousand rabid chipmunks are clawing and biting at your skin, or when you sit in one position for hours and you get those terrible pins and needles like a thousand rabid grandmas are trying to hem your flesh back together, or when… ah, you get the picture. Remaining silent was not an easy task. Inuyasha began to claw at his flesh, only to find that nothing save his soft fingertips were making contact. A smoldering fire had replaced the pins and needles, and it was taking every ounce of his self control not to cry out in pain. His legs began to convulse and shudder will the force of an earthquake.

"Nngh…" he gritted his teeth tightly.

The burning grew so hot that Inuyasha lost control – his hands began to dig into the wooden floor of the shrine, leaving a dozen stinging splinters. Perspiration drenched his hair – he had to clench his throbbing eyes shut to keep the sweat from running…

However, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It really did feel much like when he became a human – except it was colder. Not much time passed before he realized why. Surveying his hands and body incredulously, he noticed several key things were absent: his claws, his canine ears, but most importantly… his clothes.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Inuyasha brushed a few strands of his soaked bangs away from his eyes, still feeling a little wobbly. There was no way in hell he was going to go outside like this… but then again, sitting in the Higurashi shrine bare-ass naked was doing about as much good as marketing a line of fleece towels. The only option left was to go back through the well, which is exactly what he planned to do. Inuyasha walked back over to the wall, his knees wobbling – how he got over to the corner in the first place, he was unsure – and jumped in. He braced himself for the feeling of one's navel jumping up to their shoulders when falling through the well. That feeling never came. In fact, Inuyasha was quite surprised when he felt his ankles buckle beneath him upon impact. For several minutes, he did nothing. What was going on? Why couldn't he get back through?!

Inuyasha climbed back out of the well, feeling disconsolate. This was absolutely wonderful. Where would he go from here? Maybe if he was really stealthy, he could find somewhere to stay. After all, it was the middle of the night – who would even be watching? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. After all, at least nobody had heard him when he yelled after–

"Hey, who's in there?" A voice came from beyond the door, accompanied by a diffident knock.

Oh, this was absolutely _wonderful_.

"I'm coming in," said the voice again. Inuyasha recognized it as Souta's.

What good that warning did, Inuyasha never knew – Souta flung the door open not a moment after the woods had parted from his lips. Inuyasha made a beeline for the well, but not before Souta got a good eyeful of him, in his full glory.

"…"

A few minutes passed wherein Souta stood in his pajamas, jaw hanging stupidly, while Inuyasha did the same – minus the pajamas. Then he turned and walked back outside without a word. Well, until he reached the main house, that is.

"Kagome! There's a strange man outside with no clothes on!!"

"A streaker?!"

Inuyasha was slightly puzzled at this – apparently, he could still smell and hear as well as he ever could. But that was far from the point right now. Showing himself to Kagome would defeat the entire purpose of having come here, not to mention generate a great deal of embarrassment on his part. Inuyasha sighed as he heard Kagome and Souta debated on whether or not to approach. In times like these, a man had to be brave and face the situation head on, taking responsibility for his actions. In times like these, a man had to suppress his pride and ask for help. In times like these, there was only one thing to do.

Run away.

With a loud yell, Inuyasha burst head-first through the back wall, a gaping hole left in his wake. He then proceeded to fly down the street, not looking back or stopping to see if anyone could see him.

Inuyasha ran as far as his human body would carry him, and didn't stop running until he had met a dead end in the form of a vacant lot. Someone up there must've been having a hardy laugh. As soon as he had left the Higurashi household, it had begun pouring rain. He couldn't just freeze his balls off, oh no – he had to freeze his balls off _in the rain_.

Inuyasha kneeled down next to a tree, his aching muscles shivering with the cold night rain. Right now, he wished he'd thought things through a little – okay, a lot – more thoroughly. Where was he going to stay?

"You might want to use me again right about now," said a nasal voice.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of the voice. He hadn't smelt anyone approaching…

"It's me, you blockhead," said the voice. "Right here!"

Inuyasha looked down, half expecting to see a gnome standing between his legs. Thankfully, he saw no such thing. But that still didn't account for the disembodied voice.

"Where?!"

"On your neck!"

Inuyasha blinked, and ran a finger over his collar.

"This… this thing?"

"No, the chicken Kaede straddled to your throat the other day," said the choker sardonically.

"You can talk?!"

"Indeed."

"Well then help me, you little bastard," said Inuyasha, sneezing.

"Use a keyword, dolt," replied his choker curtly.

"A keyword?" asked Inuyasha confusedly. Kaede didn't mention anything about… well, there was 'Tessaiga,' he recalled. So maybe another word could…

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Um… Tenseiga."

Nothing happened.

"Goshinboku!"

Nothing happened.

"Tokijin!"

Nothing happened.

"Taijiya!"

Nothing happened.

"Bakuryuuha!

Just for a change of pace, nothing happened.

"Arrghh! This isn't working!! And speaking of which… where is Tessaiga, anyway?" growled Inuyasha, becoming slightly alarmed. He was about to try another keyword, when something incredibly hard whacked him in the face: Tessaiga. Where it came from… nobody knows.

"That was weird… but… argh! None of these keywords are keywords… DAMMIT!"

As soon as that last word had left his mouth, the ground began to shake ferociously.

"What the--?"

A rumbling began to flow into a crescendo, shrapnel and torn pieces of earth flinging about as something started to emerge from the center of the sopping wet vacant lot. Inuyasha sheilded his eyes from the onslaught of dust spraying at him. It was like the city of Atlantis was emerging from the ocean, except it was mud instead of the ocean, and Inuyasha didn't know what the hell was emerging. However, it soon became unmistakably clear; there, in the center of the grassy lot, stood a large wooden house in the traditional style – complete with a yard and dojo. If that wasn't inconspicuously convenient, then nothing in the world was. Hell, if that wasn't inconspicuous, then nothing in the world was. Surely nobody around here would notice a house that popped out of the ground overnight or anything.

Inuyasha shivered once more, and plodded through the large wooden gates leading up to the paper door looming ahead. This was a really, really, really weird night.

Really.


End file.
